tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town
When Santa refuses to go through Kaitlin's town, or anywhere, for Christmas, it's up to Kaitlin and her friends to save Christmas. Episode Summary It's Christmas Eve, and Kaitlin and her friends are having a Christmas party. Maddie asks if anyone has written their letters to Santa. Emma wonders if they're getting too old for that. Casha doesn't think so. Olivia says she did, so did Anna, Tori, Katie, and Kaitlin. Laura wonders what she's going to get for Christmas. However, in the North Pole, something strange is going on with Santa. Santa is minding his own business, when all of a sudden, he is hit with a strange ray. Santa wonders what just hit him. Elsewhere, Gary the Great is seen polishing off his grouchy ray, and he didn't realize he pressed the fire button. Santa becomes extremely grouchy and suddenly has a change of heart. He decides that nobody is getting anything for Christmas. Meanwhile, back at the party, Kaitlin and her friends are watching a Christmas special when it gets interrupted by a breaking news cast. The news reporter says that Santa has decided he is not going anywhere for Christmas, and that nobody is getting any toys. Tori thinks her ears are defective. Kaitlin can't believe this. There has to be a way to fix this. Suddenly, Kaitlin gets an idea. She contacts Joe. Joe comes over with Jarrett, Becca, and Allison. Kaitlin asks them if they can build her a sleigh that can fly in the air. Jarrett thinks it's possible. They'll just have to take out the engine of the submarine they built and it should be good. They get to work. Casha wonders what they're getting in to. Kaitlin says that they're going to save Christmas. Katie thinks that's a lot of work. Savannah gets mad at her because that's not the right spirit to have. Katie feels bad now. Once the sleigh is finished, Kaitlin thanks the four immensely. As the robotics members walk off, Becca wonders if Allison thinks getting a toy with a buzz-saw on it is safe. Kaitlin notices that they added a feature that allows them to create presents for everyone, and wish list of what everyone wants. Olivia thinks this is so cool. Kayla takes the wheel of the sleigh because she has her license. Maddy hopes she doesn't get stuck in a ditch. Kayla glares at her and then takes off. They whip out almost three quarters of the world within an hour. The final gift on the list is Dan's. Jasmine is surprised his is last. The thing he wants most is more caring friends. Katie wonders what that is all about. Laura tells them to go in low because she's going to talk to Dan. Laura goes up to Dan at his house and wonders why he wants more caring friends. Dan says that lately he's been feeling isolated and feels like nobody cares enough about him. Laura says that she cares about him, and that he's one of her best friends. Dan appreciates it, and then Laura points out the sled of all her friends, saying that they all care about him. Dan brightens up. He thinks this is the best Christmas present ever. Laura hopes back on the sleigh and says they've officially saved Christmas. A news cast appears saying that Santa has now returned back to normal thanks to the help of a ray that turns people back to normal. Kaitlin wonders who stole the normal ray. Elsewhere, Trev runs through the snow with the normal ray, saying that he couldn't stand Santa's salty behavior. The girls all return home, and Kaitlin is glad everything is back to normal. She thinks this has been the best, and most adventurous, Christmas ever. The next morning, she wakes up to see presents under the tree. Kaitlin and her brother excitedly open gifts. All of Kaitlin's friends that morning open their gifts and are mostly satisfied with what they get. Production Information * CGI is used on the rays, plus some of the sleigh * Seventh holiday themed episode, and the second one to be a Christmas episode * Second episode to have a 45 minute time slot instead of 30 minutes * Ed Asner plays Santa, which is a reference to the fact he played Santa in Elf Trivia * The episode title is based on the classic Christmas song "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" ** Coincidentally, the opening credits include an instrumental cover of the song * The episode bears a similar plot to Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation * Gary the Great from "Kaitlin Boom: A Kaitlin Chronicles and Sonic Boom Crossover Event" is seen again * The news reporter from "Stuck In A Ditch" is seen giving a breaking news cast again * Jarrett mentions the submarine from "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind" * Becca mentions a toy with a buzz-saw. This is a reference to Buzz-Saw Louie from VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas * Maddy mentions Kayla geting stuck in the ditch from "Stuck In A Ditch" * "Ice Ice Outpost" from Mario Kart 8 is heard during the montage of the sleigh shooting out presents around the world * A variation/cover of the Fun. song "Some Nights" called "Some Christmas Nights" is heard when everyone gets their presents/closing credits * Santa is turned back to normal with the normal ray from "Back To School..." * Kaitlin's present from last Christmas from "Kaitlin's Christmas Wish" is seen in Kaitlin's room * This is what everyone received for Christmas. Some gifts are references to pop culture or the show: ** Kaitlin: A new softball glove ** Kaitlin's brother: VeggieTales: The Ballad of Little Joe ** Savannah: A plush horse ** Maddie W: A framed picture of her and Carson ** Olivia: A Bible ** Maddie M: A volleyball ** Shannon: Concept art of the volleyball stadium from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" (a reference to "Spring Has Sprung?") ** Katie: Gum ** Laura: New running shoes ** Emma H: A $20 gift card to Burger King ** Jasmine: A new watch ** Emma B: A camera ** Casha: Fried chicken ** Tori: Ears ** Anna: Tap dancing shoes ** Macy: A softball bat ** Hannah: A boatload of candy ** Kayla: A dog ** Maddy: Some jazz CD's (a reference to "Kaitlin's Candy Crisis") Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles